


The best Christmas Party for the Ultimate Band

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, CHU2 sets up a Christmas Party on her own!, Christmas Party, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, PareChu and MasuRokka are teased but not the focus, Tags Are Hard, The other members all deserve it I love them so much, Way too much tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: After a wonderful year with the other members of RAISE A SUILEN, CHU2 resolves to host a Christmas Party to celebrate and is determined to put everything together without PAREO's help.Happy Birthday CHU2!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The best Christmas Party for the Ultimate Band

CHU2 was so stunned at how well practice went that she only gave a dazed wave to the other band members as they departed. The energy, flair and technical polish shown that evening was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before and was only second to a proper live show. It wasn’t until PAREO told her gleefully that she was running to the shop to buy her after practice jerky that she snapped out of her stupor.

Even then, it was only for a moment. CHU2’s train of thought was barreling out of control, as if it was running down a hill with no brakes. She could barely suppress her grin at how much the band had grown. RAISE A SUILEN had enjoyed countless live appearances this year, all of which were a remarkable success. The band members garnered praise from all kinds of people, including CiRCLE’s bands. She had heard nothing from Yukina Minato or the rest of Roselia, but she was certain every performance they put on left them starstruck.

She couldn’t have imagined getting so close to her bandmates either. A year ago, she had almost split the band apart. There was such a foreign, strange feeling about this event, especially when compared to all of the things they had done this year; going to saunas and swimming pools, checking out live concerts together, stuffing their faces with ramen, playing laser tag and singing karaoke, just to name a few.

It would be amazing for them to all celebrate Christmas together.

The last thought completely blindsided CHU2, causing her to almost fall out of her chair. Though, as always, there was a small part of her that considered it useless, the majority of her thoughts were unanimous in agreement. Spending a day with her bandmates in celebration of the season was superior to anything her mother sent her from overseas.

Her mind buzzing with ideas, she spun around in her chair excitedly as she waited for PAREO to return. What presents would the others like? Could she get a proper tree? What about food and decorations? What day would work best?

When she thought about telling PAREO about her ideas, her train of thought stopped suddenly. Something about involving PAREO in the plan didn’t seem right. How could it be a surprise for everyone if PAREO already knew?

CHU2 placed her hands firmly on the table, her bright blue eyes brimming with determination. PAREO had already done so much for her. She was going to do this alone.

\----------

CHU2 didn’t start putting her plan into action that evening. At years end, the nights were dark and wintery, and CHU2 would be spending long enough outside for concerns about her safety to arise. So instead she munched on her evening jerky, bided her time, went to sleep early and woke up the next day determined to get everything she needed.

She set her phone map to take her to the nearest shopping center and quickly walked there. She wore her headphones on the journey but wasn’t playing any music, instead being used to deter anyone who wished to distract her from her mission. The day was bright but bitter and cloudy, which helped to ensure that CHU2 was awake.

The comforting feel of her headphones fixed around her ears did nothing to comfort her when she finally arrived at the shopping center. She saw dozens of shops in her field of view. It was easy to tell what some shops sold, but impossible for others, and the shops on the two floors above her were completely obscured. The bustle of the crowd was unbearable; hundreds, maybe even thousands of people, rushing around to do their Christmas shopping. It was impossible to tell what anyone was saying, from the family passing her to the announcements over the intercom. CHU2 rushed to the wall, hugging the shop windows, fearing that if she braved the open floor the crowds would crush her tiny form underfoot.

CHU2 tried to steady her breathing and focus on the list of things she needed to get instead of the overload of noise and movement around her. Thankfully, she had thought a bit about this the night before:

  * A present for PAREO, MASKING, LAYER AND LOCK
  * A Christmas tree of some kind
  * Some food
  * Some decorations.



The presents and the tree were the hardest items on the list. PAREO would accept anything CHU2 gave her, and LOCK wore her love of Poppin’Party on her sleeve. MASKING was much more difficult, and LAYER even more so. Every single tree CHU2 had passed on her way to the shopping center was many times taller than her, with the main in the main square she passed being as tall as the buildings around them. CHU2 made sure to scowl at each one. Stupid world built for tall people.

CHU2 decided to focus on the presents first, checking the names and windows of the shops she went past. Electronic stores, clothing stores, general supermarkets, video games stores, idol stores…

CHU2 stopped in her tracks. Idol stores! Something for PAREO! She turned around and ran back to the store, opening one of the double doors after a few seconds of hesitation. The atmosphere of the store was bright and bubbly, with colourful idol merchandise lining the shelves. Though the pretty girls featured all had different appearances, hair colours and voices they all seemed to blend into each other. Were it not for PAREO’s devotion to one group in particular, CHU2 would probably have disregarded idol music altogether.

She felt herself finally relax when she saw faces she recognized in the corner of the store. A small section of the back wall was dedicated to Pastel*Palettes, with items ranging from figurines, costumes, light sticks, plushies and other pieces of memorabilia, all with the member’s bright, smiling faces.

When she occasionally watched old lives with PAREO in an evening, she usually looked uninterested or neutral on the surface. In reality, she was internally scribbling down notes taken from the lives themselves and from PAREO’s passionate narration. After searching through what information she could remember, she grit her teeth in annoyance when she realized that PAREO had never told her who her favourite member was.

No, she probably loved them all equally, if the changing colour of her hair was anything to go off. Which made it much harder. What merchandise did PAREO not already have?

Her eyes scanned the merchandise, checking each item with careful scrutiny. She eventually rested on a small plush doll of Maya Yamato.

MASKING liked Maya, right?

CHU2 really wasn’t sure, since she blocked out MASKING’s flirtations with LOCK and every other cute girl she bumped into, but she definitely remembered MASKING saying that she admired Maya to PAREO at some point a few weeks ago.

“Its not like I’ve got any other ideas for her.” CHU2 thought as she gently picked up the doll with both hands. While she was on the high of having decided, she picked up a plush of Aya too, intending it for PAREO. She paid for these at the till and hesitantly reemerged into the bustling shopping center.

She continued to hug the wall as she looked for any relevant shops, and as soon as she saw a music store she bolted towards it. She crashed into a woman walking in the way of the stores entrance and muttered a frantic apology as she ran inside.

The atmosphere and familiarity of the music store helped her steady her breathing and calm herself down after her collision. The colour scheme of the store was dark and monotone, but CHU2 could actually recognize the instruments, music cd’s and supplies lining the shelves. She considered her chances of finding a present for LAYER and LOCK quite high here.

She immediately dismissed new instruments as presents. LAYER didn’t need another bass, and LOCK was so attached to her guitar it was practically her partner. This didn’t stop her from admiring the sleek designs and imagining what it would be like to play them. If only she had the talent to play them.

CHU2 cast this thought aside as she moved to another part of the store. She cut music supplies like guitar strings and drumsticks from the list of possibilities since the practice room was well stocked with replacements. She knew nothing about the music LAYER listened to, and she thought it fair to assume that LOCK owned every Poppin’Party album released to date.

With anxiety rising in her stomach she turned to the vast selection of guitar picks, with a white one inscribed with a bunny pattern catching her eye. CHU2 knew how close LAYER and HANAZONO were and presumed that LAYER would appreciate anything that could remind her of her friend and previous bandmate. Worrying that her logic was flawed, she reached for a second box containing a striking blue pick with a thunderbolt pattern in case LAYER hated the first one.

CHU2 felt a great sense of accomplishment having found something for three of her bandmates. She took to thinking about LOCK’s present with great vigor but found herself leaving the store in anxiety and defeat five minutes later.

Unlike Pastel*Palettes, Poppin*Party didn’t create merchandise for the same reason Roselia and RAISE A SUILEN didn’t: they didn’t care about the money. LOCK was intensely passionate about the things she loved, but none of it was useful to CHU2 in the current moment. With a heavy heart, she decided to continue on, and gather the other items of the list.

She turned into a generic looking general store to find food and decorations. She grabbed all the buffet food she could find and threw anything remotely Christmassy into her shopping cart. She shrieked with delight upon finding a small Christmas tree, feeling thankful that at least some people thought about the children and small people. After half an hour of searching she arrived at the till with lots of buffet food, some soft drinks, a small tree, other miscellaneous Christmas decorations and what would later turn out to be far too much tinsel. The polite cashier looked concerned at the small haul CHU2 was carrying and couldn’t suppress her cry of shock when CHU2 swiped her card and paid for all of it as if it was no big deal.

CHU2 staggered out of the store with a bag as heavy as a bag of bricks. She breathed a sigh of defeat and stamped her foot upon realizing that she couldn’t possibly carry this around the shopping center anymore. With a heavy heart, she called the staff at her penthouse and arranged for a taxi to come pick her up.

Though as disappointed as she was, she still felt proud looking at all the things she bought. It felt good to do this much without PAREO’s help.

\----------

When she woke up a few days later and checked her phone, she found the usual birthday message from her mother. CHU2 never cared about her birthday; it was insignificant in her journey to conquer the world with her music, and all it really entailed was a message and shipment of pointless trinkets from her doting mother.

In previous years, CHU2 fell out of bed in the same manner as she did on a regular day. However, today she woke with a strong sense of determination. In opting to host her Christmas party today, she was going to grant her birthday new meaning.

With practice booked for the early afternoon, CHU2 skipped breakfast and immediately set to work. With help from the staff (albeit begrudgingly) she pushed a large table into the practice room and started setting the food and drink she had bought out on it. Staff members entered with the RAISE A SUILEN staple treats, placing a strawberry cake and a roll of macaroons in the center of the table. Finally, she set out cups, plates and cutlery for the members to use.

The table was completely full due to the weight of food CHU2 had bought, providing no space for the small tree. With a shrug, she placed it on her desk, deeming any place better than nothing. She placed the 4 presents around it: two small boxes for LAYER, a medium sized object for MASKING and PAREO and a small bag for LOCK. CHU2 cringed at her shoddy attempt at wrapping, especially for MASKING and PAREO’s presents, but at least they were covered up.

Finally, CHU2 arranged the decorations around the practice room, placing a holly on the door and tinsel on the walls and backs of the chairs. It was at this point that CHU2 realized that she had far too much tinsel, after which she elected to push the box containing it into the corner so it was out of the way.

CHU2 slumped into her chair with half an hour to spare. Having skipped breakfast and dinner, her stomach cried out for the food on the table. CHU2 resisted, sitting nervously with her hands on her knees until the sound of knocking resonated throughout the room, jolting CHU2 to attention.

“Happy Birthday CHU2-sama!” rang PAREO through the door. “May I come in?”

“O-Of course!” CHU2 replied nervously.

When PAREO peeked around the door, her vibrant red eyes were pointed towards CHU2’s seat like usual. She regarded CHU2 with an enthusiastic wave and a skip in her step before noticing the food on the table.

“This food…!” PAREO slapped her hands on her cheeks, jumping back a step. “CHU2-sama, is this for practice?” she asked with curious excitement.

“I wouldn’t say ‘practice’… This is… This is a Christmas celebration for us.” CHU2 explained gingerly.

“How gracious…!” PAREO said, starstruck. “Did you do this all by yourself?”

“The staff members helped me move the table, but I… did everything else.” CHU2 scratched the back of her head and looked down towards the floor.

Looking at the stream of joyous tears on PAREO’s face, CHU2 was glad she anticipated PAREO’s hug when it came, enveloping her in PAREO’s warmth. “You’re so wonderful CHU2-sama!” she wailed. “Do you need my help for anything else?!”

“You’ve… done more than enough for me already. You deserve to enjoy this day with everyone else.”

“CHU2-sama…!” Tears started flowing from PAREO’s eyes again and she buried her head in CHU2’s shoulder. “CHU2-sama!!”

“Afternoon everyone! Seems like I was right in thinking today was a special occas-“ MASKING walked into the room nonchalantly with her drumsticks gripped tightly in one hand and a wrapped box in the other. Her relaxed greeting turned to shock when she noticed the food on the table. “God good that’s a lot of food! I suppose this is what birthdays are like when you’re this rich!”

“Good afternoon MASKING.” CHU2 greeted cordially, though still shaken from PAREO’s hug. “This is for Christmas, not my birthday.”

“Well, we all pitched in to buy you a present, so its both.” MASKING replied, holding up the medium sized wrapped box. “Can I put this anywhere?”

“I’ve got everyone’s presents around the tree on my desk.” CHU2 gestured towards the small tree.

“Awww! Its Choo Choo’s small tree! It’s perfectly sized, just for you!” MASKING chuckled to herself, and CHU2 made sure to not join in. “Wait, you’ve got presents for all of us?!”

“I have, yes. I wouldn’t be a good producer if I didn’t look out-“

MASKING moved over to CHU2 with a brilliant grin and started rubbing her head affectionately. “You didn’t have to Choo Choo! But honestly, thanks a bunch!”

CHU2 felt her cheeks bloom under the weight of the praise and MASKING’s friendly gesture. “T-Thanks…”

The trio was interrupted by the door swinging open once more as LAYER and LOCK entered the room. The pair noticed the table and Christmas flair immediately and were taken aback. “CHU2, is this all for us?” LAYER asked, the unexpectedness of the situation throwing off her polite tone.

“It is. It’s the RAISE A SUILEN Christmas celebration! The best band in the world deserves the best!” CHU2 declared excitedly.

LOCK covered her mouth and inhaled sharply as she was overwhelmed by excitement. “Oh my gosh! This is amazing CHU2!”

“Everyone take a seat!” CHU2 ordered casually. As everyone complied and took their seats, CHU2 walked towards the tree and started collecting the presents. “Is everyone ok with opening the presents before we eat?”

“I’m down for that!” MASKING’s voice rang out among a chorus of nods and polite yes’s.

“OK! I’ll hand these out!” CHU2 took two presents at a time and handed them to their recipients. “These two are for PAREO AND MASKING…” CHU2 said as she handed the similar presents to the pair. “…and these last two are for LAYER and LOCK.” she continued, handing the boxes to LAYER and the bag to LOCK.

“Don’t forget your own present.” LAYER reminded politely, gesturing towards the last package by the tree.

“Yeah, don’t forget it! We all pitched in for that!” MASKING agreed.

CHU2 nodded reluctantly as she retrieved her own present. Today was about them and the band, not about her! “Alright… Everyone has their presents! Shall we take turns opening them?”

“Oo! Oo! Can I go first!” MASKING exclaimed excitedly, raising her hand into the air. Upon receiving CHU2’s nod of approval, she returned her excited eyes to the present and quickly started to tear apart the wrapping, which came apart easily due to its shoddy nature. After a few seconds, MASKING held a plush of Maya Yamato in her hands.

“OOOO Massu-san!! That’s Maya-san!” PAREO jumped out of her seat, stopping to dry the tears that hadn’t stopped failing. “You’ve got amazing taste!”

MASKING eyed the plush in her hands suspiciously for a few seconds. “Maya-san… is a marketable plush?” she eventually said with uncharacteristic quietness.

CHU2 cast her eyes towards the floor, rubbing her palms together nervously. “Is it ok, MASKING? I knew you really admired Maya Yamato, so I found a plush of her.”

“Its fine! Don’t worry about that!” MASKING turned to CHU2 with bright shining eyes. “Its one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen! But I feel like I oughta ask permission!”

“What?” LAYER’s confusion was shared by everyone else.

“I’m gonna go call her now! Keep going without me!” MASKING shot out of her seat and rushed out of the room.

The remaining members of the band sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds until LAYER broke the silence. “If its not too much trouble, may I go next?”

Amidst a chorus of agreement, LAYER turned to her presents, which she looked at with the same excited feeling she had when she received them. She carefully pulled away the wrapping paper, as if to preserve it, and opened both presents before taking a good look at them. Picking up one in each hand, LAYER started to blush. “CHU2, did you… did you get me both of these?”

“I did, yeah. Are they ok?” she replied nervously.

“They’re wonderful! Thank you so much!” She showed the other members the guitar picks before clutching them to her chest happily. “Gosh… It’s like Hana-chan is playing with me!” It wasn’t hard for CHU2 to tell which one she liked most.

“LOCK, do you want to go next?” CHU2 asked.

“I would love to! I can’t handle the wait anymore!” LOCK finally turned to the bag with starry eyes. CHU2 enlisted some outside help and an old phone number to get this bag together. Thanks to the excessive volume of star stickers pressed onto the bag, it probably wasn’t hard for LOCK to guess what it was about.

She emptied the contents of the bag, revealing a small care package from her favourite band. Fresh Yamabuki pastries and cornets filled the bag, alongside a thin present. LOCK reacted positively to the pastries, but practically started vibrating on the spot when she opened the present. “This is… This is! Popipa-san’s signatures?!” she yelled.

“It is, yeah.” CHU2 scratched the back of her head nervously, but still wore a small smile. Reaching out to HANAZONO for help was awkward at first but was definitely worth it.

“LOCK! What did you get?” MASKING asked, bursting back into the room.

LOCK turned to MASKING, tears now forming in her eyes. “I got Popipa-san’s signatures!”

“Hell yeah!” MASKING slapped her hands over her mouth. “Sorry! Um… heck yeah!”

The positive reception prompted CHU2 to double over with a wide smile. She’d done well. They loved their presents. “Just you to go now PAREO.”

PAREO wiped her eyes and grasped her present with shaking hands. Her joyous tears, which restarted upon receiving her present, had persisted throughout the present opening. Once again she looked at her gift with wide, enamored eyes. Her fingers carefully pulled the wrapping away, making sure not to create a single tear in the paper. This continued even when PAREO realized what she had been gifted and the other members could see her visibly restraining herself.

When the paper was all removed, she grasped the Aya plush tight with a joyous cry. “I love it CHU2-sama! I love it I love it I love it!”

An elevating feeling travelled throughout CHU2’s chest as she looked upon PAREO’s awestruck eyes. “I’m really glad you do.”

A few seconds later, CHU2 found PAREO’s arms around her for the second time that day. “I love you CHU2-sama!! I don’t know what I would do without you!!”

“S-same here…” CHU2 stuttered nervously.

CHU2 spent a few precious seconds in PAREO’s embrace, reveling in her warmth until an overwhelming amount of tinsel covered the pair. “The lovebirds are nice and christmassy now!” MASKING teased.

“S-stop it MASKING! You’re like this with LOCK all the time!”

“Not until you open your present!” MASKING commanded. “I’ll cover LOCK in the tinsel next.”

“Masuki-san!”

CHU2 felt a pang of guilt as she turned to the gift held in her hands. The medium sized box was larger than what she had gifted the others, and the wrapping was more ornate and neater than anything she could have hoped to craft. “Are you guys sure I deserve this?”

“Of course you do!” MASKING rebutted.

“Even if you hadn’t had put this celebration on for us, you would still deserve it.” LAYER replied convincingly.

“If you can’t accept it as a birthday present then… please accept it as an early Christmas present!” LOCK asked.

After locking eyes with each other the members in turn, her eyes met PAREO’s. The strength and love pouring from her red hues and the vigorous nod of approval she gave were all of the convincing she needed.

CHU2 started to tear into the wrapping paper. While she didn’t think twice about preserving the paper she still unwrapped it slowly, riding the wave of anticipation until a fully revealed high tech set of headphones rested in her hands. Instead of the sleek black of her usual set, these were a royal purple, and they still retained the cat ears CHU2 had grown so attached to.

She smiled and chuckled to herself as she locked eyes with the other members, who looked at her encouragingly. She tore into the box and grasped the headphones carefully, savoring the feel of the smooth plastic against her fingers. She didn’t notice the soft insides of the ear pieces until they were over her head, making it a more comfortable fit than her previous pair. Encouraged by the relaxing sensation of the headphones muffling her ears, she closed her eyes.

The soft feeling of the headphones around her ears and the overwhelmingly joyous feeling in her stomach made CHU2 feel like she was in a dream. Before today, she could barely imagine a birthday or Christmas being so fulfilling yet, thanks to her efforts, this year was different.

CHU2 opened her eyes, giving her precious friends a determined gaze. “Thank you so much for the headset everyone! Now, shall we start on the food? The best Christmas celebration for the ultimate band has only just gotten started!”

Her bandmates responded with a resounding cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~hour late its 1am lol~~
> 
> I've grown to love CHU2 so much as a character. The growth and development of her character is amazing, and things like her voice in RAS's lyrics and her ADHD coding are super cool and interesting, though the latter is probably not something I've shown much in this fic. I see this fic happening long after the events of Season 3, as CHU2 continues on her journey to being the best DJ, Leader and Producer of the best band.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
